Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a display including the same and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, as the information society is developed, the requirements of displays for representing information are increasing. Accordingly, various flat panel displays (or ‘FPD’) are developed for overcoming many drawbacks of the cathode ray tube (or ‘CRT’) which is heavy and bulky. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device (or ‘LCD’), a plasma display panel (or ‘PDP’), an organic light emitting display device (or ‘OLED’) and an electrophoresis display device (or ‘ED’).
The display panel of a flat panel display may include a thin film transistor substrate having a thin film transistor allocated in each pixel region arrayed in a matrix manner. For example, an LCD displays images by controlling the light transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer using electric fields. An OLED displays images by forming an organic light emitting diode at each pixel disposed in a matrix.
As a self-emitting display device, an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED) has various advantages such as fast response speed, high brightness and wide view angle. Such an OLED, which uses an organic light emitting diode having good energy efficiencies, can be categorized into a passive matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or PMOLED) and an active matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or AMOLED).
As personal electronic devices are more prevalent, portable and/or wearable devices are actively developed. To apply a display device to portable and/or wearable devices, the display device is desired to have low power consumption. However, with the current display technology, it may be difficult to implement a portable/wearable device with low power consumption as desired.